Bedtime
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Shinra and Celty now have a wonderful child, who requests bedtime story. Time to tell the tale of Diamonds and Rouge! FLUFF


**A/N- Helllloooo~! Yeaaahh… I should be working on stories, right? Anyway, this is for my friend, Nazzy, who has been feeling down. **

**Sooo… yeah… ENJOY.**

It's been a few years since Shinra and Celty Kishitani have been forever bound in marriage; and nothing could have been more _right_ with the world for them. They even had a beautiful baby girl.

Her name was Nashi.

A little six year old, cheerful (like her father) and mature (like her mother) girl that had received her father's looks and even the preference to her mother was uncanny.

"Mommy… Daddy… I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?" said a tiny voice from the other room while the happy couple was playing video games.

The echoing sounds of the '_click clack'_ on the key board of Celty's PDA could be heard.

_Alright, Sweetie, we're coming._

The small child skips off to her bed and lands on it with an, "oof!"

When the parents arrive, they tuck in the child together and ask what kind of story Nashi would enjoy. Although, they already knew.

"Queen Rouge and King Diamonds!" The young child giggled, flailing her arms around, making Shinra laugh and Celty's shoulders shake to mimic the laughter.

"Allllright~"

Celty prepared shadows to create something akin to a puppet show, and used it to follow along with Shinra's saying.

_Once upon a time! In a far away land in a far away time, there lived a loving Prince named Diamonds. He was named this because his eyes would shine like the jewel and every outfit he wore had diamonds on it._

_One day, a woman bandit had entered that castle to steal all the diamonds, so she snuck into the prince's room at night but stopped when she saw the beautiful face of the prince. So instead of stealing the jewels…_

_She took Prince Diamonds._

Shinra paused to laugh at the typical shocked face Nashi made at those words. He petted her hair and yawned slightly. The doctor continued on…

_When the prince woke up the next morning, he found himself next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen… well… body wise. Her head._

_There was none._

_But even without it, the prince found this girl… flattering, and beautiful. He didn't even mind that he wasn't at his castle. They girl a rose and her neck seemed to creek to the left, as if she was tilting her invisible head. The girl was wearing all black- baggy capris, tang-top, boots, and gloves. The prince felt stupid for only wearing his pajamas, no diamonds even!_

_The prince tried to speak._

"_H-hello…"_

_The girl dressed in black was shocked to hear such a pretty and kind voice for the first time towards her. She had no way to communicate towards the boy, so she used her body._

_The head-less girl hugged the prince tight, pressing the warm body against her as the prince flushed._

"_U-uhhh…" _

_They both knew, though, the reason why suddenly they felt a faster heart beat in the others body, synchronizing with each other._

_They don't even know each other for more than a few minutes but they know very well that they…_

Celty made her shadows into a large heart with little katakanas saying '_dokidoki_'. Although Nashi was still awake, the parents couldn't help but feel more tired themselves! The small child noted this.

_It was love._

_Prince Diamonds remembered about his dagger in always kept, or would he would call them…_

"_Use my glasses." He took them off to show stunning brown eyes, and took out the sharp lenses to draw a picture of a flower._

"_Write your name." Diamonds smiled as he saw the girl take the other lenses and write out in English (which he studied) "Rouge"._

"_Pretty… just like you~!" Rouge felt some smoke pop out of her neck to show a blush._

_Rouge started to draw a heart, but when she was going to do the other half, Diamonds beat her to it._

_Diamonds spoke with such a clear and confident voice, "I love you. I want to know everything about you. I want you to become my queen." _

_It's only been a few minutes…_

"_I DON'T CARE. Don't you feel something between us? Anything?"_

_I do… but even if I did be with you. The kingdom will not accept me._

Shinra yawned louder as he leaned into Celty, and vice versa.

But they still continued… Shinra took Celty's hands and laid his head on her shoulders, and said proudly…

"_Then let us create our own world. My brother, Hibiya, can take over…"_

_And so they did. Two sixteen-year-olds created their own kingdom while Hibiya took in the other Kingdom. In fact Hibiya is the one who supplied the money and sent supplies over to the happy couple. _

_And they lived—_Shinra yawned as they both parents laid down next to their now sleeping child—_happily ever after._

The Kishitani family lay on the bed, fast asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
